dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Squall Leonhart (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Squall Just bring it! I won't lose to you. Neutral I just believe in myself. I do things my way. Strength and solitude are side by side. Opponent level >10 higher than Squall I might have to get dirty for this one. There's no other way than to blow ahead. Squall has low health I can't turn back now. You can break my talons, not my fangs. Opponent has low health You're my prey? I'll do my best. Other Hurry up, the line's getting rowdy. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle I'll beat anyone who gets in my way. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle So this is the luck of the draw. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle The throne is on the line. — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific I can fight without light. — Warrior of Light I understand your solitude. — Garland How can you be so honest? — Firion Don't get in my way. — The Emperor What an annoying brat. — Onion Knight Clouds oughta just float by. — Cloud of Darkness You're too kindhearted. — Cecil You're either my enemy, or you're not. — Kain Oh geez, another lecture? — Golbez Would you stop fidgeting? — Bartz You're not being rational here. — Exdeath I need but one blade. — Gilgamesh Even with all that power, you're still afraid? — Terra This guy's insane. — Kefka Talk is pointless for the both of us. — Cloud I have no interest in being lectured. — Tifa Seems like you're clueless too. — Sephiroth If you are me, then you understand. — Squall This guy's like a bad dream. — Laguna Time's up, you're history! — Ultimecia Quit monkeying around. — Zidane Can you survive without a cause? — Kuja Would you calm down a little bit? — Tidus Can't you fight alone? — Yuna I'll never be as carefree as you. — Jecht Can I graduate if I beat you? — Shantotto You know about solitude. — Prishe You're hard to deal with... — Vaan I don't need anyone to judge me. — Gabranth Seems you're no ordinary soldier. — Lightning There's no need to have a fit. — Chaos You don't get to decide the end for us. — Feral Chaos No one can predict the future. — Cosmos Don't take it so personally. — Cosmos Warriors I can't just run away. — Chaos Warriors Battle Alright... That your best? — when using Solid Barrel Gotcha! — when using Fusillade or Mystic Flurry This is it. — when using Heel Crush or when using an HP attack during Chase There!... Going down! — when using Beat Fang Dead end! — when using Fire Barret Take this. — when using Fated Circle How do you like this? — when using Blasting Zone This is...the end! — when using Revolver Drive You're gone! — when using Aerial Circle Lion's heart! — when activating EX Mode Don't make me laugh. — when EX Burst begins Here goes... Mission accomplished. — when EX Burst is performed Lions prevail! — when activating EX Revenge Stay alert! — when called as an Assist Victory I can fight so long as I survive. — Neutral I'll take you on anytime. — Neutral What a stupid mission. — Finish with low HP I will continue my fight. — Finish with low HP What's the matter, let your guard down? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I'm used to big fish. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) You should know this is war. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Try and catch up to me. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat No! I... I lost? I swore I would stick to my guns... Did I bring this on myself? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I misjudged you... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) This must have bored you. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) It was... my fault. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes